


Sugar, Spice

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, hello im in china rn, lmk if you like it id appreciate it, self care is writing sylvelix when anxious, this isnt even like...good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Eager to please on his first date with Felix, Sylvain hopes (in vain) that everything will play out just right.





	Sugar, Spice

**Author's Note:**

> h..boble tea..

Sylvain hesitated before pressing the doorbell, his fingers itching as they clutched his bouquet of flowers. He bounced on his toes as he waited, the late spring breeze buffeting his ruddy hair and making it even more hopelessly messy than it usually was.

He smiled when he glimpsed Felix's face peeking out from behind the door window, and he let out a sharp, steadying breath as the door unlocked and opened.

"Evening, sunshine." Felix smiled at Sylvain's words; he was wearing a flannel made up of a mosaic of cool colors, plus a white shirt underneath and black jeans. In other words, he was as much of a knockout as he was every other day.

"Are these for me?" Felix asked, his amber gaze falling to the flowers in Sylvain's hands. Sylvain nodded, handing them to him, and Felix took them gingerly. "Oh...thank you."

Things were a bit awkward. Of course they were! This was their first date, anyway. Sylvain was on the verge of running, bursting into tears, wetting his pants, or doing all three simultaneously. The fact that Felix's calm, apathetic expression never faltered did not help to ease his nerves.

"Hang on, let me put these in a vase." Felix disappeared inside, and Sylvain quirked his lip as he looked into the fields beyond Felix's home. His father Rodrigue was a rich man, and he bought this plot of land for his eldest son. However, Glenn—Felix's older brother—died overseas many years ago, and the house was given to Felix instead.

Felix ducked out and closed the door behind him when he returned, tying up his dark hair into a high ponytail. He gave a small smile and slipped his hand into Sylvain's, nearly killing Sylvain on the spot.

"Where are we off to today?"

"I dunno. I was thinking we could check out that new noodle place that opened up in town?" Sylvain suggested as he lead the way down to the sidewalk. "Then maybe we can get dessert somewhere else."

"Sounds good."

They walked in comfortable silence down the block, hand in hand, and Sylvain felt at ease. He had been neck deep in his studies at university all week, and he was glad to finally have a chance to relax on spring break. And with Felix no less!

He had been Sylvain's best friend since first grade, and his boyfriend since last Friday. In short, he was a very, very special person. Sylvain had been harboring a little crush on him since the beginning of the first semester last year, which made him feel _awful_ when he learned from Ingrid that Felix had had feelings for him since they were high school freshmen.

Thus, it became Sylvain's life mission to make it up to Felix and just love him forever.

"You want bubble tea? I'm feeling up for some bubble tea," Sylvain asked as they rounded the corner, a couple cars passing by on the busy street.

"Eh, I'm okay," Felix responded, his free hand in his pocket, and Sylvain felt an exaggerated cocktail of shame, guilt, and humiliation as he nodded in understanding. It was honestly a lot easier back when they weren't together yet.

"...Did I tell you that you look really really nice tonight?" Sylvain put in awkwardly. Felix laughed—yes!—and shrugged.

"With your eyes, yeah. But it's always nice to hear it more than once."

Sylvain grinned widely and raised his head high as they walked, ignoring the dirty looks of the occasional passersby who didn't like him holding hands with Felix.

"Um...you look really nice tonight, too," Felix suddenly added, and Sylvain blinked in surprise. Not only was he wearing just a plain jacket, shirt and pants, but Felix _complimented_ him. In public! This was a milestone.

"Aww. Thanks, Felix." Sylvain squeezed Felix's hand, and Felix glanced quickly to the stone they walked along, blushing in the setting sunlight.

They did not speak again for a while until Felix pointed up ahead, whispering, "Whoa...that's that giant line for?"

Sylvain followed his gesture, and his eyes widened with dread when he saw the crowd of people huddled on the sidewalk, in front of a certain noodle place he'd been dying to take Felix to.

"Oh, no."

The new restaurant was unbelievably popular, and nearly impossible to eat at without a reservation. And Sylvain, in his giddy excitement, had not made one.

"Felix...I messed up," he groaned, running a hand through his ruddy hair. "I didn't reserve a table for us...! And look at that line, there's no way we're going to get in before midnight...!"

Sylvain's heart shattered. What a good first impression this was.

Then, Felix swung their hands between them, tipping his head to the side as he gave a disappointed sigh.

"That's okay, I guess. Wanna get hibachi instead?"

"What?"

Felix pulled him in the opposite direction, and Sylvain stumbled after him. "I'll show you, it's good!"

The server brought a plate of raw meat. Sylvain's eyes widened when Felix reached for one after the young woman left, and Sylvain grabbed Felix's wrist before he could pick it up.

"Hold on!" Sylvain hissed. "Are you...are you sure we can even eat this?"

"Well, you cook it first," Felix told him bluntly, and Sylvain flinched when Felix wrenched his hand out of his grip. "Just watch."

Felix lay his thin strip of meat down on the grill between them, and Sylvain narrowed his eyes as it sizzled loudly in the already quite noisy restaurant.

"Oh. Just like that?"

Felix nodded, placing a few more strips onto the grill. "Yeah. I like to dip it in this sauce, but you don't always have to," he told Sylvain, gesturing to a small bowl of reddish oil or something next to the grill.

They watched the meat sizzle and cook, Sylvain's chin propped up on the heel of his palm, Felix tense with his fingers steepled under his chin. He was holding a pair of chopsticks by two of said fingers; Sylvain couldn't grasp the technique used for harnessing such tools.

"You can take it off now."

Sylvain flinched, scrambling to pick up his chopsticks. "Wh—um, I can't...!" Felix smirked teasingly and picked a piece up himself, then placed it on his plate. 

"You'll have to learn how soon, if you want to eat tonight." Sylvain sulked as he continued watching the meat sizzle. He saw at the corner of his eye that Felix was watching _him_. Probably silently shunning him.

Then, to his surprise, Felix picked up his piece and dipped it in sauce, then held it over the grill for Sylvain to eat.

Sylvain's eyes widened and he looked up questioningly at Felix.

"For you," Felix said simply. There were the beginnings of a blush gracing his cheeks, his eyes averted. Sylvain smiled and let Felix feed him his piece, then felt the heat of a thousand fires on his tongue.

"Mmh!" Sylvain fanned his mouth. "Haah! Hot!"

Felix laughed into the back of his hand, his pretty eyes alight with amusement. "I should've warned you...! It's spicy!"

Sylvain gave a panicked yelp at this startling news, attracting the attention of a couple other confused customers.

The two of them sat together on the bench outside the park, Sylvain drinking from a cup of mango bubble tea. Felix had declined buying any, so Sylvain had awkwardly ordered some for himself after their meal.

The night sky was freckled with stars, and the bubble tea was sweet. But not matter how much he tried, Sylvain couldn't feel happy. He really ruined his date. Here he was, thinking everything was going to turn out fine when he hadn't made a reservation for the restaurant and forgot that Felix didn't like sweets and couldn't use chopsticks and probably bought the wrong flowers and just messed it all up. He messed it all up.

Sylvain sighed as he gnawed on a tapioca pearl, Felix sitting silently beside him and observing the stars. Then, he shivered a little and hugged his arms against his chest, his thin clothing barely shielding him from the night chill.

"Oh, are you cold?" Sylvain asked, and Felix shook his head, even though he clearly was. Sylvain placed his cup on the ground and shrugged off his jacket, then threw it over Felix's shoulders. Felix smiled at him as he pushed his arms into the sleeves, then clasped his hands together in his lap.

"Thanks...."

They sat in more silence after that. Then, Sylvain sighed and leaned his head over the back of the bench, slipping in his seat.

"I'm really sorry, Felix."

Felix turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What for?"

"I totally messed this up. I mean, I _really_ messed this up." Sylvain smacked his hand over his face and drew his fingers down it, then let them fall to his lap. "I one hundred percent get it if you want to, like, break up with me right now."

"What?" Sylvain gasped when he felt Felix rest his head on his shoulder, his voice softened with affection. "I really enjoyed tonight. I don't get what's bothering you."

"You...you did?" Sylvain asked, remembering when he dropped three pieces of meat on the table when Felix was trying to train him at using chopsticks. To his surprise, Felix nodded, his sleek hair brushing Sylvain's chin.

"Yeah. Maybe we can try your noodle place sometime next week. But you have to make a reservation."

"I will, I promise! If it's the last thing I do," Sylvain huffed, thumping a fist against his chest with determined bravado. Felix laughed and settled into Sylvain's arms, chasing away the cold night air with his gentle warmth.

"I look forward to it." They sat in each other's embrace for a while, until Felix whispered, "...Can you walk me home?"

Sylvain smiled, relief making him feel silly as he pressed the side of his face against Felix's hair. "Sure thing."

The grasshoppers were chirping in the grass as Sylvain lead Felix up the steps to his home, Felix sipping carefully from Sylvain's cup of bubble tea. He had asked to try it and liked it a lot, so Sylvain prepared to splurge his paycheck on mango bubble tea for the both of them.

Sylvain squeezed Felix in a tight bear hug when they arrived on his doorstep, and Felix made a strangled choking noise when he nearly inhaled a tapioca pearl.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight...sorry about the noodles, again. I was really looking forward to trying them with you."

"That's okay," Felix assured him, resting his face against the hollow of Sylvain's shoulder. "I still had fun." They let go of each other and smiled, and Sylvain held out for about two seconds before getting lost in the radiant golden depths of Felix's amber gaze.

"See you next week?" Felix asked, taking Sylvain's hand shyly, and Sylvain squeezed his fingers.

"How about tomorrow?"

Felix blushed deeply, which felt rarer and more beautiful to Sylvain than a solar eclipse probably would.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Sylvain hesitated before tipping his head and pecking Felix's cheek, and Felix wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and kissed the corner of his mouth.

They said goodbye, and Sylvain trotted happily down the stairs leading to the sidewalk and headed off home.

He searched up the name of the noodle place and dialed their number, then held his phone up to his ear as he crossed the street.

"Hello, this is the Noodle Place, how can we help you?"

"Hi! I was wondering if I could make a reservation for tomorrow night?"

"Ah, sorry, we're booked until Thursday."

Sylvain hung up and threw his phone into the grass, stamping a mushroom. Just his luck.


End file.
